Jugoslaviaball
Jugoslaviaball / Empire of Serbiaball / the Dominions of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slavonia, Slovenia, Dalmatia, Crna Gora and the Northern Vardarska River in the Empire of Serbiaball / By the Grace of God, the Empire of Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slavonia, Slovenia, Dalmatia, Crna Gora and the Northern Vardarska River and the Defender of the Orthodox Christian Faithball |nativename = Slovene-Serbo-Croatian Cyrillic Југославиабалл / Царство Сербиабалл / Доминације Босне и Херцеговине, Хрватске, Славоније, Словеније, Далмације, Црне Горе и ријеке Сјеверне Вардарске у Царству Сербиабалл / По милости Божјој, Царство Србије, Босне и Херцеговине, Хрватска, Славонија, Словенија, Далмација, Црна Гора и река Северна Вардарска и бранитељ православне хришћанске вероисповести Latin Jugoslaviaball / Carstvo Serbiaball / Dominacije Bosne i Hercegovine, Hrvatske, Slavonije, Slovenije, Dalmacije, Crne Gore i rijeke Sjeverne Vardarske u Carstvu Serbiaball / Po milosti Božjoj, Carstvo Srbije, Bosne i Hercegovine, Hrvatska, Slavonija, Slovenija, Dalmacija, Crna Gora i reka Severna Vardarska i branitelj pravoslavne hrišćanske veroispovesti Bulgarian Cyrillic Југославјабал / Империјата на Србиабал / Доминациите на Босна и Херцеговина, Хрватска, Славонија, Словенија, Далмација, Црна Гора и реката Северна Вардарска во Империјата на Србиабал / По благодат на Бога, Империја на Србија, Босна и Херцеговина, Хрватска, Славонија, Словенија, Далмација, Црна Гора и Северната Вардарска Река и Бранител на Православната Христијанска вера Latin Jugoslavjabal / Imperijata na Srbiabal / Dominaciite na Bosna i Hercegovina, Hrvatska, Slavonija, Slovenija, Dalmacija, Crna Gora i rekata Severna Vardarska vo Imperijata na Srbiabal / Po blagodat na Boga, Imperija na Srbija, Bosna i Hercegovina, Hrvatska, Slavonija, Slovenija, Dalmacija, Crna Gora i Severnata Vardarska Reka i Branitel na Pravoslavnata Hristijanska vera |founded = 1 January, 1705 |onlypredecessor = W:C:Polandball:Ottoman Empireball |predicon = Ottoman |caption = Remove Kebab! |government = Unitary Absolutionist Orthodox Monarchy |personality = Serious, Stern, Slow, Stubborn, Serbian |language = (From most to least spoken) Slovene-Serbo-Croatian (Official) Bulgarian (Co-Official) Turkish (Recognized Minority Language) Hungarian (Recognized Minority Language) Romani (Recognized Minority Language) Goranski (Gorani/Našinski) (Recognized Minority Language) |type = Slavic |capital = Belgradeball |affiliation = Europe |religion = (From most to least practiced) Eastern Orthodoxy (State Religion; Not Enforced) Roman Catholicism Sunni Islam Lutheranism Anglicanism Ashkenazi Judaism Shia Islam Hussites |friends = Ethiopiaball |enemies = None |likes = Being Rich, Removing Kebab |hates = Not Being Rich, Defending Kebab |predecessor = Ottomanball |intospace = Yes |bork = Remove Remove |food = Vodka |status = Alive, but drunk |notes = Remove Kebab. }} Jugoslaviaball, often wrongly romanized alternatively to Yugoslaviaball, officially the Empire of Serbiaball, and ceremonially the Dominions of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slavonia, Slovenia, Dalmatia, Crna Gora and the Northern Vardarska River in the Empire of Serbiaball, also styled By the Grace of God, the Empire of Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slavonia, Slovenia, Dalmatia, Crna Gora and the Northern Vardarska River and the Defender of the Orthodox Christian Faithball, is a countryball in the Balkans. The land of Jugoslavia proper comprises of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia and Slovenia. Jugoslavia has one colony in the Telugu region of Machilipatnam. Jugoslavia is a Sagittarius. History Founding During the Ottoman rule in Serbia as the Sanjak of Smederevoball, several Serb rebellions broke out. While most of them were crushed immediately some would grow larger. On 17 December 1509, a protest started in Niš. The protest grew into a full-on riot and the mob's demands for greater autonomy were finally accepted. On January 3, 1510, the Sanjak of Smederevoball was replaced with the Ottoman protectorate of Serbiaball. In 1533, the Ottomans started to crack down upon Serbian autonomy, this all came to a head in June 1536 when the Ottoman government started to lynch Serbian Orthodox Christians. With that final straw, the Serbians started an all-out rebellion. In the search for allies, the Serbs found allies in the Tsardom of Russiaball and surprisingly, Queen Jane Seymour of Englandball. In July, the Serbs built a stronghold in Belgrade. With the successes of the Serbs, the Bosnians and Romanian states rebelled and the Macedonians started to demand more autonomy. In November 1536, Russian and English forces backed up the Serbs whose victories had stagnated. Soon after, the Serbs and Bosnians captured a line from Herceg Novi to Vrajne by December. Finally, the Ottomans conceded to making a highly autonomous Jugoslav Protectorate. As it now had control of its own diplomacy, following the death of Queen Jane Seymour of Englandball due to Child Bed Fever, the Serbs continued diplomatic relations with Englandball. As Russiaball was a fellow Orthodox Slavic State and a financier and supporter of the war so relations were naturally close. On 4 December 1704, a Serb revolution broke out with the protectorate's monarchy actively participating and was successful in diplomacy on 20 December due to the threat of war with Russia and England. The Ottomans conceded Serbian, Bosnian, Montenegrin and Macedonian land to form the new Empire of Serbiaball on January 1 under the Mira dynasty of Nikolas Mira, a war veteran and the head of the previous protectorate, who became Nikolas I. 1705 Territorial Acquisitions On 7 May 1705, Serbia bought the lands of Dalmatia, Croatia Proper, Slavonia and Slovenia from Veniceball and the Habsburg Monarchyball for £6,200,000 (£1,158,776,445.26 in modern money). 1706-2019 After that Jugoslaviaball stayed mainly neutral and hasn't done much. In the years the economy and population skyrocketed and Jugoslavia became an economic powerhouse with several companies, both European and American, having headquarters in Jugoslavia. 2020 Colonies In 2020, Jugoslavia colonized an Indian region, Machilipatnam, to access the coast and ports and have easier travel to other Asian, Australian and African cities. In order to enforce the rule the citizens of the 29 cities, towns and villages of Arisepalle, Bhogireddipalle, Borrapothupalem, Buddalapalem, Chilakalapudi, Chinnapuram, Gokavaram, Gopuvanipalem, Gundupalem, Hussainpalem, Kanuru, Kara Agraharam, Kona, Kothapudi, Machavaram, Machilipatnam, Manginapudi, Nelakurru, Palletummalapalem, Pedapatnam, Pedayadara, Polatitippa, Pothepalle, Potlapalem, Rudravaram, Sultannagaram, Gollapalem, Tallapalem, Tavisipudi, Vadapalem were made to swear an oath of loyalty to the Jugoslav crown. The colony brought 247,104 new citizens into Jugoslavia. The state was, however, given high levels of autonomy in order to leave less anger to spill into instability and rebellion. Machilipatnam is exempt from taxes as well which made it a tax haven for foreigners and Jugoslavs alike. Relations Friends * Ethiopiaball - Of fellow Orthodox monarchy and tradings, I like goings to his clay for vacation! My best friend in Africa and I investings a lot in him. Yuor king is of honourary citizen of mine and yuo of supportings me! Neutral Enemies Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Removers Category:Christian Category:Slovene-Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Slavic Category:Vodka Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Eastern Europe Category:Southern Europe Category:Mediterranean Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Indian Ocean Category:Bay of Bengal Category:Southern Asia Category:Imperialist Category:Rich Category:Slav